Recueil d'OS Alphabet
by Ludiw
Summary: Un recueil d'OS, chacun commençant par une lettre de l'alphabet. Nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches. De Z à A…
1. Chapter 1

**Z comme Zénith.**

Ciel orageux. Un soir parfait. Leur enquête était au point mort. Il était au sommet. Il était le plus doué. Patrick Jane allait perdre ce soir. Tout perdre. Personne ne pouvait rien contre lui. C'était l'apogée de sa carrière de tueur. Le coup de théâtre final. Il allait être tellement choquée, le petit mentaliste, qui n'avait rien vu venir. C'était grisant. Cette sensation de tout contrôler, de pouvoir tirer les ficelles. Il sait à quelle heure exactement elle va sortir du bureau. Il sait que Jane allait l'observée par la fenêtre. Alors, il allait s'approcher, derrière elle silencieusement. Et ce petit crétin arrogant allait la voir s'effondrée à Terre, un couteau dans la poitrine. Un couteau avec un smiley sur le manche. Un smiley rouge. Rouge sang. Il éclata d'un rire sadique à souhait, un de ces rires qui donneraient la chair de poule au plus insensibles des hommes. Encore quelques minutes. Et sa vengeance, elle, serait totalement accomplie. La porte s'ouvre, laissant passée l'agent du CBI, Theresa Lisbon. Elle me tourne le dos. A pas de loup, je me rapproche d'elle.

-Madame ?

Elle sursaute et se retourne vers moi, la main sur son arme. Elle n'aura pas le temps de réagir. Le poignard à la main, je le rapproche de son cœur. Avec un sourire, je m'apprête à l'enfoncer, quand un BAM sonore me fige. Me fais tomber à la renverse plus exactement. Je ne comprends pas. Au dessus de moi, la lune brille. Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir ainsi ? J'avais oublié de prendre en compte le fait que Kimble Cho, humble agent de ce même CBI, aurait pu oublier de récupérer son portable à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

**Zénith :** nom masculin

_Sens 1 :_ Point du ciel situé à la verticale de l'observateur.

_Sens 2 : _Apogée, point culminant


	2. Chapter 2

Y comme Yo-yo

En bas. En haut. En bas. En haut. En bas. En haut. En bas. En haut. Sous les yeux de Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho, Patrick Jane, le plus grand gamin existant dans ce monde, s'amusait avec un yo-yo. Rien de choquant me direz vous. Sauf qu'il le faisait depuis plus d'une heure, le regard dans le vague. Ces collègues avaient essayés de lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il n'avait pas répondu. J'étais vite retournée à mes rapports. Cet abominable consultant arrogant et terriblement sexy… Cet abominable consultant ne méritait pas mon attention. Qu'il arrête de faire le pitre de temps en temps, ça lui ferait des vacances. Oh, qui dit vacance, dit plage. Avec le crétin, à la plage… Wow… Huhu… Je crois que je suis bloquée sur l'image. Héhé. Non, Theresa, reprend toi ! C'est un imbécile irresponsable, égoïste et… sexy. Ohhh, le retour de l'image… Ma parole, s'il lisait vraiment dans les pensées, je serais dans la mouise. S'il savait les images mentales que je me fais de lui…Avec son petit sourire terriblement craquant… Et ses yeux fascinant, envoutant même… Tes rapports Theresa ! Tu te ramollies. Et il faut aussi que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même. Bon alors, ce rapport. C'est long d'écrire un rapport. Et ennuyeux en plus. Pourquoi Jane il n'écrit jamais de rapport d'ailleurs ? Je vais porter plainte… Il est toujours avec son yo-yo. Sa devrait être interdit de jouer aussi longtemps avec ça. Quoique. Son petit air absent est trop craquant. M'enfin, citer moi une seule minute ou il ne l'est pas. Alors, voyons voir… Après avoir blablabla en écoutant blablabla nous avons déduit que blablabla… Finis ! Après une danse de la victoire intérieure, je rejoignis les autres pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient partir si leur rapport était terminé. Ils avaient tout les trois finis, et en me saluant rapidement (et en jetant un dernier regard à Jane), ils quittèrent le bureau. Avec un-énième- soupir, je l'appelais :

-Jane ! Jaaane ! Répondez voyons ! Patrick Jane ! Levez-vous immédiatement ou je vous…

-Vous me quoi Lisbon ?

Il avait tourné la tête vers moi, avec un petit sourire moqueur. Le genre de petit sourire qui vous donnait envie de lui sauter dessus. Pour le frapper évidement. Pas pour gouter à la saveur de ses lèvres. Non, certainement pas.

-Je vous…

-Vous me ?

Un grognement m'échappa. Patrick Jane était un crétin finit. Un crétin sexy, mais un crétin quand même. Il était toujours avec son jouet. Mais son regard était fixé sur moi, il me détaillait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et je baissais la tête pour cacher mon embarra. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon menton, et le soulever. Ses lèvres étaient quelques centimètres des miennes, et je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux d'aussi près.

-Que m'auriez vous fait si je ne vous avais pas répondu Lisbon ?

J'hésitais une seconde. Je savais très bien à ce à quoi j'avais pensée. Et puis, ce crétin me l'avait bien fait l'autre jour, non ? Je pouvais bien me venger. Sans aucunes arrières pensées évidemment. En voyant ses yeux étinceler et son sourire s'agrandir, je ne pu m'en empêcher. Je l'embrasais. A travers ce baiser, je lui envoyais ma colère, mon agacement. Mon attachement. Je m'écartais de lui, ramassa le Yo-yo qu'il avait fait tomber quand je m'étais jetée sur lui et ajoutais, avec un petit sourire :

-1/1 égalité. Balle au centre.

Yo-yo, nom masculin

Sens : Jouet que l'on fait monter et descendre le long d'un fil grâce à un axe reliant deux petits disques


	3. Chapter 3

**X comme Xylophoniste**

-C'est lui le tueur.

-Pardon ?

-C'est lui le tueur.

-Évidemment. C'est le tueur. C'est un des membres de l'orchestre de cette réception Jane !

-Je suis content que vous le reconnaissiez Lisbon. On va l'arrêter ?

-Non, on ne va pas l'arrêter parce que Monsieur Jane a décidé qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

-Mais je ne vous ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas.

-Alors pourquoi dites-vous qu'il est coupable.

-C'est très simple. Parce qu'il l'est.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous le fait dire ?

-Il est xylophoniste.

-Et ?

-Et rien du tout. Il est xylophoniste et il est coupable.

-Il joue de la basse. Il est bassiste.

-Il a une tête de xylophoniste.

-Non, il n'a pas une tête de xylophoniste.

-Si.

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Jane, un 'non' de plus et je fais en sorte de vous faire suspendre !

-Mais il est coupable.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez.

-Et bien aller le voir, nous verrons qui a raison.

-Vous êtes insupportable.

-C'est comme sa que vous m'aimez. Oh ! Regardez-moi ces délicieux petits fours Lisbon !

-Soit je vais le voir, soit vous prenez un petit four.

-Très bien, je vous suis.

-Excusez-moi, je suis l'agent Lisbon du CBI. J'aimerais vous posez quelques…

Lisbon s'élança à la poursuite du bassiste. Jane, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha des petits fours, en pris 2, et retourna auprès des membres de l'orchestres.

-Dites, le bassiste, enfaite, il est xylophoniste, non ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

**Xylophoniste **: nom masculin.

_Sens 1_ : Musicien qui joue du xylophone.


End file.
